Soulmate
by Melon Fuhrer
Summary: Avatars are not the only beings whose souls are reincarnated throughout time. Some people are what we call Old Souls. Katara learns that she is one of them, and with this knowledge comes secrets of her past lives that threaten her and those she loves.
1. Prologue: The End

DISCLAIMER: All recognizable material belongs to Nickelodeon/Viacom/Mike Dimartino/ Bryan Konietzko and Pioneer. I do not profit from this in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

PROLOGUE: The End

Slender feet shod in thick wool crunched across the compact snow that blanketed the tundra floor. The crystals in the ice reflected small prisms of colorful light from the sun above. Glittering, snow-capped mountains loomed in the distance over the people of the South Pole. But despite the beauty that surrounded her, Kiri's dark mood consumed her thoughts as she trudged towards the seashore. She felt very cut off from her Bending. Because of the midnight sun, she had not felt the energy, the vitality, of Tui in nearly six moons. Actually, she couldn't really even measure time that way – there was no moon to speak of. Agni's heat and light frustrated her endlessly; she'd been dreaming of darkness for months.

Still muttering profanities about sunlight, Kiri reached the shore and set her worn, rickety canoe down into the frigid water, gingerly lowering herself into it. She paddled out into the waters as far as she dared go, then set her oar down beside her. Grabbing her woven basket from the compartment beneath her seat to hold in her lap, she reached over the side of the canoe to search the water with her meager Waterbending abilities for fish to feed her and her sick husband.

Kiri was not a talented woman in regards to Bending, and while she was naturally jealous of those whose skills surpassed her own, she had always been especially envious of those who possessed healing powers. Never had this been truer than when Hazuk fell ill with the Bora Fever. Very few who were struck with this illness lived to tell the tale, and Kiri's husband had been fighting it for nearly a month. _The spirits must hate me,_ she thought, for all the couple had strength left for now was prayer, and they weren't being heard.

Tears began to trickle down Kiri's face as she realized how much hope she had lost for her husband, the man she loved more than anything else in this world. Suddenly angry, Kiri seized a fish from the icy water and crushed it in her fist, intent on stealing its life from it the way Hazuk's life was being stolen from him. As her grip tightened, her fingers slipped up across its slimy scales to reveal a small yet unmistakable marking on its belly, almost as though it had been branded. At closer inspection, the mark revealed itself to be the character for malevolence in Kiri's language.

Kiri's blood ran cold; she threw the fish away from her as though it was leprous. She knew what would happen next, but it made no sense. He wasn't supposed to do this. Not here. Not now. She had escaped him once before; she'd thought she was free of him…

The seas began to tremble, and the icebergs surrounding her in the water shook violently. Immediately Kiri hit the floor of the canoe to avoid being thrown overboard. Her tears came faster and hotter, but in the midst of her terror, she didn't even notice.

The ocean parted, and Kiri was doused with an enormous wave of freezing salt water. A bright light penetrated her vision, and she was momentarily blinded. But as the light faded, Kiri timidly raised her head to see that a figure had risen from the depths of the sea. She rubbed her eyes to clear the salt from them, and then looked again to be sure her eyes weren't fooling her.

The man – the monster – before her stood tall, at least a foot taller than he had been the last time she saw him. His pale blue mane of hair flowed waist-length and contained streaks of pink that Kiri didn't remember seeing before. His sharp, pallid features displayed no uncertain amount of anger and just a faint trace of amusement.

"I see you're bowing to me this time. It's appropriate," he sneered at her, "but it won't save you."

In a motion so fast it appeared as nothing but a blur, his fist – branded with the same black mark that Kiri had seen on the discarded fish – held an iron grip around her throat. Her feet dangled high above her canoe, threatening to break on impact if she were dropped. She grappled with his chokehold, managing to spit out, "Fi…ore…"

He smiled grimly at her. "Pleading for mercy won't help you either. I've given you the only chance you get." Running a hand through her short brown locks, he rested his hand on her cheek. "Not _all_ the spirits hate you, _nae __agma__,_" he told her, eerily voicing her earlier thoughts. "Only I do."

Dimly recognizing his access to her mind, she silently asked him, _Why?_

Fiore bared his teeth in what barely passed for a smile. "You know why." And with that, her vision shocked red, then slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

A/N: So I have had this written for months, but due to lack of inspiration for an actual plot following this, I haven't posted it… until now. Fun fact for ya, the concept for this came to me in a dream (as did my joining the S.S. Zutara, but that's another story), and as soon as I woke up I knew I had to write about it. Also, for those of you who have seen Korra, I did not intentionally steal Hazuk's name (and it's not the same character). I named him back in February, before I knew anything about Pro-Bending or Hasook. Actually, when I watched "A Leaf in the Wind" the first time, I had to do a double take when the announcer used his name. I was kinda proud of myself for coming up with a name for an OC that the creators themselves bestowed upon a canon character with the same nationality as my OC, albeit there's a spelling variation. But anyway if you're still reading this, there will be a perspective shift starting next chapter and hopefully the writing won't sound so stiff. Be sure to review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1: Letter

**DISCLAIMER:** All recognizable material belongs to Nickelodeon/Viacom/Mike Dimartino/ Bryan Konietzko and Pioneer. I do not profit from this in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

I woke with chills running down my back. I did what I always did first thing in the morning – grabbed my ink, pen and journal off my bedside table. I wrote hastily what segments of my dreams were still within reach of memory, but as always, by the time I got the first two words down, the dream slipped away from me. The only evidence that it even happened was the cold sweat still clinging to my skin.

I'd been having strange dreams – nightmares? – ever since Aang left the South Pole to begin planning Republic City. I couldn't ever remember what I dreamed about: all I knew was that these dreams left me with the feeling that something wasn't right. It felt like something I needed to remember. I wrote to Yugoda about it, thinking she could offer some words of wisdom, but she just handwaved it, treating me like a child who needed her mother to calm her down after a bad dream.

I bit back the mounting anger to focus on getting ready for the day. Breakfast needed to be cooked, clothes needed to be washed, etc., etc….

After Sozin's Comet and the end of the war, I had decided to come back to the South Pole with my dad, Pakku, and Sokka to start rebuilding my tribe. Aang and Zuko were in full build-Republic-City mode about a month later, so Aang and I had agreed to put our relationship on hold until he got back, promising to keep in touch. I now lived with just my dad and Sokka. The house we'd been moved into was larger and grander than our old, cozy igloo – make it fit for a chief, they said – and without Gran Gran living with us, home felt empty. I knew she was happy with Pakku, and I was happy for them, but I couldn't help feeling a little selfish in wishing my family could all be together again. Dad, Gran Gran, Sokka and I hadn't all inhabited the same space since I was twelve – which was four years before. And if that wasn't bad enough, soon my brother would be moving out to live with Suki, whom he's marrying in a month. I would be alone with my dad in a month's time.

I threw on my parka and shuffled into the roomy kitchen, ready to light a fire and start boiling water. A flame was already going in the fire pit; I smiled, figuring Sokka had gotten up early to help me out. I had told him when we first came back home that he was not, under any circumstances, to revert back to his sexist ways. I had made it crystal clear to him that I cooked and cleaned because he and Dad were incapable of fending for themselves, NOT because I was a woman and it was "my place." After tacking on a not-so-subtle threat to waterwhip him into the next Avatar's lifetime if he started acting like a pig again, I was satisfied that he got the message. So far he hadn't stepped a toe out of line.

"Morning Katara," came Sokka's voice from behind me. I jumped, startled.

"How long have you been up?" I asked. Normally he slept in until the crack of noon.

"About an hour. The messenger brought this for you. It's from General Iroh," he informed me, grabbing a scroll from the table and handing it to me.

"From Iroh? Wh- …wait, you opened my mail?" The Great Seal of the Fire Nation stamped on the scroll was torn through. I whacked Sokka on the head with it.

"Hey! Treat a warrior with some respect!" he yelled. I couldn't help rolling my eyes; he knew that I was as much of a warrior as he was. Sitting by the fire for light, I opened the letter and read it aloud, even though I knew Sokka had probably read it ten times already.

_Dear Lady Katara,_

_I hope all is well in the South Pole. You brother tells me the efforts to rebuild the city are coming along well_

"You've been writing to Iroh?" I asked Sokka incredulously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I sent him _one_ letter, like six months ago. Sorry I forgot to ask your permission, Queen Katara," he retorted, sticking his tongue out at me. "Finish reading!"

I huffed, irritated, but did as he asked.

_As you know, the anniversary of Avatar Day is quickly approaching. My nephew and I would be most honored if you would join us here in the Fire Nation for the week leading up to the holiday. We will pay for your travel expenses and provide a villa for you to stay in here in the capital. Master Sokka, Lady Suki, and Lady Toph have all been invited as well, and Avatar Aang has agreed to be the Guest of Honor at the ball held on the day of the celebration. Again, we both would be most pleased if you attended._

_General Iroh_

I barely finished my sentence before Sokka stood up and cheered, "We're going to a party!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

I grabbed my last suitcase with a huff. I was hoping Sokka would take it before I got to it; it was a little too heavy for me. I managed to carry it out to the Fire Nation guard who had offered to tote the luggage to the ship.

"That's everything. Well, that's all of my stuff," I amended, seeing the load of luggage that Sokka deemed "absolutely necessary" for our trip. He had his "fancy" wardrobe for every day of the trip laid out, plus additional clothes in case he later decided he was under- or overdressed for the weather and for the palace. He also had casual day clothes, nightclothes, lounge clothes and… I didn't even know what else. My brother was more of a girl than I was.

I walked over to stand by my dad, Pakku, and Gran Gran while Sokka finished loading his closet onto the ship. "Well, this is it," I said, smiling.

"I still can't believe you're allowing this, Hakoda," Pakku chided. "You realize you're allowing your only daughter to go straight into the heart of the Fire Nation?"

"I'm not _allowing_ anything, Pakku. She's more than old enough and responsible enough to decide to visit her friends on her own," my dad replied calmly.

"_Friend_," Pakku spat.

I could see this was going to escalate quickly, and I was in no mood to listen to this argument again (Pakku had started ranting about Fire Lord Zuko the moment he heard the news that we were leaving). On impulse, I threw my arms around Pakku in a tight platypus-bear hug. "Bye, Pakku. I'll miss you."

He softened and hugged me back, just like I knew he would. "Goodbye, Katara. Be _careful_."

I stood back to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about us. Keep an eye on Gran Gran for me."

"Of course."

I turned to my grandmother next, putting genuine warmth as well as some concern into that hug. I wasn't entirely joking when I told Pakku to watch her; she was showing signs of dementia, and I wasn't going to be around for the next two weeks to take care of her if something happened. "I love you, Gran Gran," I told her, then dropped my voice to a whisper so the men couldn't overhear. "You have to tell Pakku if you feel like something is wrong with you, Gran Gran. I mean it. Don't put on a brave face and lie to everyone. That won't help you get better."

If she was surprised that I knew about her condition, she didn't show it. I supposed I'd be hard-pressed to get anything past her. "I'll be fine. Go enjoy yourself." I wasn't really satisfied with that, but reluctantly I dropped it and told myself that nothing could happen in two weeks that I couldn't fix when I got back.

Lastly, I faced my dad. I didn't think it would be hard – I was coming back soon – but all of my old fears and anxieties about separation suddenly resurfaced. I almost threw myself into his arms, wanting one last hug before I said goodbye. We said nothing, just holding on to each other until my brother announced that it was time to leave. I ignored the apparent tears gathering in his eyes, and he graciously did the same for me.

Sokka and I boarded the imperial Fire Nation Ship (I'd begged Iroh to send us something more modest, but he insisted that we "travel in style") and turned to wave at the members of the village who had come to see us off. Very few people were there, since most still had a deep-seated hatred towards anything Fire Nation-related, and many people resented our going on a personal trip to visit the Fire Lord. Sokka and I tried not to take it personally and instead just appreciated that anyone outside our immediate family had come at all.

A small chorus of goodbyes followed us as the ship set off northwards. When we couldn't see or hear them anymore, I followed Sokka down to see our sleeping quarters. A guard gave us the tour, although I hardly paid attention. I knew I was going to have a hard time remembering where anything was anyway. I figured I'd have to rely on Sokka for a day or two to show me around.

My mind drifted elsewhere; I was excited to see Suki, Zuko, and Toph again, though I was a little apprehensive about the imminent reunion between Aang and me. I thought about my dad and the strange sense of unease I had felt when saying goodbye to him.

For having survived through the war, I was very lucky that I had spent such a small portion of my life enduring the hardships of it. During our time with Aang, we had actually had a lot of fun during the war – it wasn't all doom and gloom by any means. I came away without really any nightmares about the comet or any of that. Sure, occasionally they were bound to happen occasionally, but I didn't have any sort of serious post-traumatic stress.

So why had I suddenly felt that sense of worry at the thought of being separated from my dad? He'd left before; I hadn't ever felt like that about it. Was it because this time I was leaving him behind? Thinking over it, I slowly realized that it wasn't _old_ anxieties at all that had caused the emotion in that moment.

It was a premonition.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to post! This chapter kicked my butt all over the place. I swear I know where I'm going but this chapter was just so freaking hard to write… the whole "setting the scene" thing isn't my cup of tea. I'm more of a jump-into-the-plot sort of person, but unfortunately you just can't do that. Even though I guess I kind of did… oh well.

Thank you to QuietShadowz, PirateElfKastel, Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan, and Nessa671 for reviewing the last chapter! It means loads to me : ) The rest of you lurkers, review or I shall sic ninja monkeys on you!


End file.
